deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Antlar
Antlar is a monster from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the first Ultraman television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Megalon vs Antlar History During a meteor investigation mission deep in a desert region, the SSSP was ambushed by the monster Antlar, whom had dug an antlion-like hole in the middle of the desert. They tried attacking the massive insectiod monster with their lasers, but Antlar's rough hide was impenetrable by far and proceeded to fire his magnetism ray from his mandibles, sucking in The Science Patrol's weapons. Luckily, the Science Patrol managed to escape while Antlar burrowed away. While on their mission, The Science Patrol then found an ancient civilization that was being attacked by the monster too, to which they learned was called "Antlar". They also learned that the civilization hailed Ultraman as a prophet, and it was Ultraman who was the hero Noah from the Bible. naming their city after a blue stone "Baraji" that was given to them by Ultraman Noah himself, many years ago. Suddenly Antlar returned, attacking the City of Baraji. Hayata transformed into Ultraman to face Antlar, but the giant was tricked countlessly by Antlar's burrowing and his magnetic ray to reel Ultraman in. Ultraman managed to tear off on Antlar’s two pincers and fired a Specium Ray, but Antlar's exoskeleton was too tough and the two continued to fight. Realizing Ultraman was running out of time, The Princess grabbed the Stone of Baraji and asked the Science Patrol to throw it at Antlar in hope of destroying it. As soon as they did, a shower of sparks erupted from all over Antlar's body, ending its life and destruction. Antlar would later return many times in the Ultraman multiverse and cause trouble for the Ultra Warriors. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 54 meters *Weight: 45,000 tons *Subtitle: Magnetic Monster *Origin: Middle East Baraji *Attack Stat: 1300 *Defense Stat: 1400 *Speed Stat: 600 'Abilities' *Magnetic Beam: Antlar can create and fire a powerful magnetic beam of magnetic energy projected from between the center of his huge, twin antler-like pincers on his head. This beam will attract and can pull metallic objects to him that are in range and can also drag other beings into his pincer-like antlers when needed. Also, he can fire this beam over an opponent charging energy, and the magnetism will absorb the energy that is being charged. Not only can this beam be used to stop beam weapons while charging and disable electronic devices, but can also manipulate millions of tons of sand capable of destroying a city. *Debris Blast: By stabbing his pincers into the ground, Antlar can blast an opponent point blank with a massive cloud of dust and debris. *Mandible Pincers: Antlar has and is equipped with a pair set of very large, crushing, massive, powerful antler-like pincers on each side of its mouth on its head. These antlers can snap open and shut like a pair of pincers and are extremely powerful, capable of withholding struggling opponents with ease. *Exoskeleton: Antlar has and is covered in a thick yet strong insect like exoskeleton that can and is capable of withstanding all but some of the most powerful of even energy based attacks. *High Speed Burrowing. Gorg Antlar An incarnation of Antlar revived by Zaigorg. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 tons *Subtitle: Devil Clone Beast List of Gorg Antlar's Abilities *Flight: Gorg Antlar can fly by utilizing a pair of retractable insect wings on it's back. *Energy Beam: Gorg Antlar can launch a concentrated stream of energy beam from its pincers. 'Strength & Feats' *Able to resist Ultraman's Specium Ray. *Destroyed the ancient city of Baraji. *Overpowered Ultraman Max **Blocked Ultraman Max's Maxium Cannon with a transformer. *Withstood a direct impact from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave. *Fought and overpowered Jasyuline. 'Weaknesses' *Pincers can be snapped off by stronger opponents. *One of Antlar's weaknesses is the ancient blue stone of Baraji. When he comes in contact with the stone, he will be left powerless. *Can be destroyed by an opponent's strongest attacks. Gallery antlar.gif|Antlar in Ultraman Antlar 5.jpg|Antlar vs Ultraman in Ultraman Antlar_max.png|Antlar in Ultraman Max antlar vs max.jpg|Antlar vs Ultraman Max in Ultraman Max ANTLAR-STATS.jpg|Antlar in Ultra Galaxy Neo Gomora vs Antlar.jpg|Gomora vs Antlar in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultraman vs antlar saga.jpg|Antlar vs Ultraman in Ultraman Saga antlar.jpg|Antlar in Ultraman Saga Antlar_0.jpg|Antlar in Ultraman Ginga Ultraman_Ginga-Antlar_and_Jasyuline_Screenshot_001.jpg|Antlar vs Jasyline in Ultraman Ginga Ultraman_Ginga-Antlar_and_Jasyuline_Screenshot_003.jpg|Antlar vs Jasyuline and Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga Ginga_vs_Antlar.jpg|Antlar vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga gorg antlar x.jpg|Gorg Antlar in Ultraman X Movie UX-Zai Gorg, Gorg Fire Golza, and Gorg Antlar.jpg|Gorg Antlar, Gorg Fire Golza and Zaigorg in Ultraman X Movie Tiga_Power_Type_vs_Antlar_2.jpg|Gorg Antlar vs Ultraman Tiga Power-Type in Ultraman X Movie AntlarCard.png|Antlar Kaiju Card neo_antler.gif|Antlar Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultraman_X_Cyber_Antlar_Card.PNG|Cyber Antlar Card Gorg_Antlar_Spirits.png|Gorg Antlar Battle Spirit Card Antlar_Magnetic_Beam.png|Magnetic Beam Antlar_Debris_Blast.png|Debris Blast Antlar_Antler_Mandible_Pincers.png|Pincer Grab Gorg_Monsters_energy_beam.png|Energy Beam antlar flight 2.gif|Flight antlar flight.gif|Antlar Flight img_chara05.jpg|Antlar Stats in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier MMRUF-Antlar_Screenshot_006.jpg|Antlar in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier MMRUF-Antlar_Screenshot_001.jpg|Antlar vs Rush Hunters in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Insects Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains Category:Burrowing Combatants